


last good night (first good day)

by AtLoLevad



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, unadulterated fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLoLevad/pseuds/AtLoLevad
Summary: Poe proposes to Rey
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	last good night (first good day)

Poe wakes up slowly, lazily. The Nubian sun peeks through the blackout blinds on the window, bathing the room in a gentle golden glow. He turns his neck and looks over at Rey, sprawled on her stomach. His arm is caught under her neck and it’s definitely asleep. His fingertips tingle, but Poe’s sure as kriff not going to move and wake Rey.  
  
She looks like a goddess, warm light bathing her skin and highlighting the freckles on her nose and shoulders. Even though her face is smushed up against the pillows and she’s drooling onto his arm, Rey’s the most beautiful creature Poe’s ever seen.  
  
The hand that’s resting on his bare chest curls, her nails scratching lightly against his skin. She’s still asleep, but she’s curling onto her side, pressing up close to him. Poe grins as Rey drapes her leg over his thighs and presses her face into his shoulder. She’s clinging to him like a woolamander.  
  
His arms wrap around her back and Rey sighs into the embrace, her fingers tangling in the chain around his neck. Poe’s breath hitches in his throat at the sight and he knows. Today. He’s doing it today.  
  
They’ve been on Naboo for a little vacation for three days now and Poe’s been waiting to ask her for much longer than that.  
  
“I can hear you thinking,” Rey mumbles against his skin, ghosting her lips over his bicep and shoulder in feather light kisses.  
  
“No you can’t,” Poe retorts, a little panicked. He’s taking no chances for her surprise to be ruined. “That’s not how the Force works,” he teases her.  
  
Rey hums against his skin and Poe’s entire body lights up. “Okay, I can’t hear you thinking, but I know you are. Your whole signature went ... taut? Tense? But excited? I’m not sure.” Her voice is still low, sleepy and distracted. Poe loves that about her - as focused and fierce as she is awake, it takes Rey more than a few minutes to actually be coherent in the mornings.  
  
He drags his fingers lazily up and down her spine, fingertips bouncing over each knob of bone. She’s filled out since her days on Jakku, but she’s still skinny - strong as anything, but slight, like a strong wind might knock her over. “Don’t worry about it,” he tells her and Rey snuggles against his side, accidentally digging her knee into his side as she adjusts. Poe grunts and gets a giggled apology in return.  
  
“So what are we doing today?” Rey asks, lifting a bit onto her elbow and looking down at Poe’s face. There’s excitement dancing in her hazel eyes - the idea of a new adventure, new sights and experiences, fully waking her up. She’s tanner thanks to the Nubian sun and Poe focuses on the galaxy of freckles across her nose, wanting to sit and count them before kissing each one.  
  
She’s loved the Market so far, fingers running over different textiles and tasting all the different delicacies. Poe had handed over credits with wild abandon, unable to say no to Rey. Hells, he’d bought things that she’d only expressed passing interest in. Which was why they had four woven baskets, each big enough to fit two BB-8s in - stacked on the Falcon. Poe wonders idly what they’ll do with the baskets, probably give at least one to Finn and Rose. Maybe, someday down the line, they’ll serve as storage containers for children’s toys and clothes.  
  
Poe will happily do whatever she wants - and his hand continues to follow a lazy pattern up and down her back, dragging over the curve of her lower back and lingering a little in the dimples just above the curve of her behind. “Whatever you want, Sunshine. Your wish is my command,” he grins. Rey dips her head and kisses him, biting gently at his lower lip. Poe leans up and kisses her back, leveraging the hand on her side to draw Rey entirely over his chest.  
  
They kiss lazily, gently, and Poe really could stay here in this bed in the lake district of Naboo for the rest of his life. Rey pulls back from the kiss, her fingers tangling in his messy, overgrown curls. She scratches at his scalp and Poe purrs like a Loth-cat. Rey giggles at his reaction.  
  
“Maybe we could go to the lake?” she asks, eyes sparkling.  
  
Poe nods. “Like I said, anything you want.” He smirks a little and leans up to nip at her collarbone. “Besides, I really like your swim suit.”  
  
A flush spreads from Rey’s ears down to her chest. She grins, “I know. You showed me. Three times.”  
  
Not even nothing to look embarrassed, Poe laughs and teases, “We could try for four this afternoon.”  
  
She throws her head back delightedly and agrees. “I’d like to see you try, old man” she teases, pressing kisses to the side of his jaw. Poe pokes his fingers in her sides, tickling her. Rey squeals and wiggles around on Poe’s lap, gasping, “stop, no! Poe!” in between laughs.  
  
Her laughter is infectious and Poe shifts so he’s kneeling over her, hands stopping on her waist. Rey looks up at him, red cheeked and bright eyed, grinning even as she shakes her head at his antics.  
  
“Marry me,” it slips out, a reflex upon seeing how beautiful she looks.  
  
Rey’s eyes go wide. “Now?” she asks, a little tease in her tone. “Right this very minute?”  
  
“Only if you want to face the combined wrath of my dad, Beebee, Rose, and Finn,” Poe counters. His heart is hammering in his chest.  
  
“I think I could take them,” Rey murmurs, tears gathering in her eyes. She reaches up to cup Poe’s cheek. He kisses her palm and lifts the chain around his neck over his head. Rey tracks his movements as he undoes the clasp and lets Shara Bey’s ring tumble onto his palm. The worn metal gleams in the faint sunlight and it’s warm in his hand.  
  
Poe sits back on his heels and Rey scrambles to sit up too, crossing her legs. She waits because Poe looks like he wants to say something.  
  
He clears his throat, “I had a plan - it was going to be more romantic than this, but uh, Maker, you’re so beautiful.” Rey’s cheeks flush pink. “Every time I look at you, I see our future,” Poe continues. “I want to wake up to you every morning and go to sleep at night with you in my arms. I just, you’re part of my family, I want the whole kriffing galaxy to know that. Will you marry me?”  
  
Rey nods - has been nodding since Poe started his speech - and throws her arms around his neck, kissing him. Poe’s hand comes up to cup the back of her head.  
  
“That a yes?” he asks, breathless, when they break apart.  
  
“Very much so!” Rey beams. Her face is flushed and her eyes glow. Poe’s never seen her look more beautiful. He takes her hand and gently slips his mother’s ring onto her fourth finger.  
  
It’s a perfect fit.

**Author's Note:**

> sheer unadulterated fluff to hopefully cure my blah mood. 
> 
> let me know what you think :)
> 
> title from 'what a man gotta do' by the jonas brothers!


End file.
